Where He Calls Home
by nalusaurus
Summary: Lisanna has been dating Natsu for two weeks but all he ever does spend time with Lucy and when she's not there he talks about Lucy! He hasn't even kissed her! Now they are stuck in a closet and she's finally going to confront him about his non-stop Lucy talk. NaLu. Oneshot.


**A/N: I guess this is kind of to make up for not posting on Monday this week! I should be posting on tuesday! (Sorry I got a bit busy!)**

* * *

Lisanna should have been ecstatic.

Natsu had agreed to go out with her and it was something she had dreamed about when she was a kid. When she finally got back to Earth Land she had missed him a lot. He was still the same carefree, happy person she left.

But, despite the fact that they were technically girlfriend and boyfriend, she had her doubts about their relationship. The first one was that she was unsure he actually knew what that meant. The second one was worse though, and it was eating away at her. All he ever did was talk about Lucy.

He spent everyday with _Lucy._ He went on missions with _Lucy._ He slept around _Lucy's_ house. He went fishing with _Lucy._ He told _Lucy_ everything. And whenever he wasn't with _Lucy,_ if Lisanna actually wanted to spend some time with him, he would talk about _Lucy._ In fact, Lisanna was pretty sure that no matter what she said, he would always find away to get the conversation back on _Lucy._

It was really testing her patience. They had been dating for two weeks and she knew more about Lucy that she ever wanted to know. Not only that, but he hadn't kissed her once. Their relationship seemed to consist more of Natsu telling her how amazing Lucy was rather than him treating her like an actual girlfriend. The most she would ever get was a long hug.

So that's how Lisanna got into the situation she was in now. Locked in the guild store cupboard with Natsu for a supposed 'seven minutes in heaven', sitting on the floor, listening to him go on and on about how great Lucy is.

"...and then she fed me and Happy _and_ let us stay over! Her bed is the best! Have I told you that before? Cause it really is the best! It smells like her and it's all warm and cosy...It's especially good when she's sleeping in it next to me! Lucy smells really good too…"

She drowned him out, nodding on the occasion to make sure she looked like she was listening. She could only deal with it for so long. The girls had shoved them in the cupboard to try and improve their relationship, but listening to him for seven minutes straight was going to drive her insane. She groaned internally, trying to bear through his monologue with some grace.

"...and we tried to invite her into the bath with us but she was bein' all weird about it. Well I guess she is a weirdo. I don't really get it cause it looks like she has baths an' stuff all the time cause her hair is really pretty and shiny and it always smells like shampoo. I mean the shampoo is nice an' stuff but I kinda like Lucy when she smells just like Lucy, you know?"

Lisanna nodded, trying her best to muster a huge smile. He smiled back before he continued.

"Well anyway, goin' back to the bath an' stuff. So we got out and went back to her bedroom to change and she started throwin' stuff at me and yellin' that I didn't have my clothes on but I just went there to get them! She's such a weirdo. But she said if I got dressed quick that she would read us a story! Lucy's writes the best stories...she doesn't like me readin' 'em but I read 'em anyway. She had this really good one about a dragon and a princess! The dragon is really cool like me! And the princess is all pretty an' stuff like Lucy!..."

Lisanna cringed inwardly. She was counting down the seconds until she could get out of the cupboard and be free of his ramblings. As much as she loved him, he was making her reconsider their relationship.

"Natsu" she said, cutting off what he was about to say, not that she was listening anyway.

"Yeah, Lisanna?" He said, smiling, innocence twinkling in his eyes.

"What do you think about me?" she asked, she couldn't be bothered to sugar-coat things any more. She just wanted to know where they stood.

"Um, you're really nice and you're a really good friend" he grinned. "You're kinda pretty too! I mean you're not as pretty as Lucy but you're way prettier than a lot of other girls!"

And there is was. _You're not as pretty as Lucy._ She somehow knew that was coming, but it still stung a little.

"Natsu what am I to you?"

"Um, a friend? My nakama" he said.

"And what is Lucy to you?"

"Uh, my best friend? Lucy is Lucy" he smiled and nodded to himself.

"So why are you dating me?" she asked, frowning.

"I dunno. Cause you asked me I guess and you looked really excited an' stuff and I didn't wanna let you down"

"That's sweet Natsu, but I don't think that's a good reason"

"What is a good reason then?" he asked, confused.

"Well you're supposed to be in a relationship when you _love_ someone" she explained but he looked even more confused.

"But I love all of my nakama!" he argued.

"No, Natsu. I mean like _love-love_ like when you want to kiss someone"

"Hmm" he frowned, looking like he was thinking hard.

"You know when you're heart is beating really fast and that all you can think about is that one person?" she asked, assuming he needed more guidance.

"OH!" he said, his eyes lighting up. "Like that one time I was walking with Lucy and my heart kept beating really fast so I tried to fix it by hitting it but it didn't work. And then Lucy turned around an' said 'What are you doing?' and I said 'It aint working properly' and then she said 'What do you mean?' and I said 'It keeps on goin' really fast whenever I see you' and then she turned bright red and punched me in the shoulder and I said 'That part aint broken, Luce' and then she left"

"Err, kind of like that, I guess"

"I guess it's also like when Lucy comes in an looks really pretty and my heart starts hurting..." he paused, frowning at his realisation.

"Yeah" she sighed, feeling disappointed. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy that she helped him realise what she had known all along, or sad. But she was just feeling a little relieved to finally get the truth, deep down. "That's exactly it"

"So…I'm in love with Lucy...Why didn't I realise this earlier?" he asked, frowning again.

"It's funny, I think everyone but you and Lucy realised that" Lisanna said.

"Oh" was all he said.

"I think we should stop dating, Natsu. I can't be with someone who's in love with another girl" she said, finally glad to get everything off her chest.

"Yeah, I get it..." he said, she noticed he wasn't saying much. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard. "What does it mean that I love Lucy? I mean, what do I do?" he asked.

"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel and see where it takes you from there" Lisanna offered. He mulled it over for a bit before he nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Lisanna" he said.

"No problem" she smiled.

"TIME'S UP! I'M OPENING THE DOOR LOVEBIRDS SO PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" They heard Cana shout from the other side of the door. One quick click and the door was unlocked and opened.

Cana looked reasonably disappointed by the fact that they were just sat on the floor, as far apart as they could get, simply talking.

"You must of had a wild time" she joked, looking a little bored.

"Natsu and I broke up" Lisanna said and left the cupboard to find a seat at the bar across from Mira.

Mira looked up at her, obviously having heard the announcement, with mixed feelings. Lisanna smiled, letting her sister know she was okay.

"So he finally realised, huh?" she asked, looking over to Natsu who was storming over to Lucy looking like a man on a mission.

"Yeah, it took a bit of a push, but he got there in the end" she sighed, watching Natsu with Mira. They both stayed extremely quiet and strained their ears to listen to his conversation.

"Oh, hey, Natsu" Lucy said, her voice lacking her usual happiness. She had been a lot like that for the past two weeks.

"I have to talk to you, without these guys listening in" he said, a determined look on his face.

"What's your problem, flamebrain?" Gray asked, looking to start a fight as usual.

"I don't have time for you, Gray!" Natsu snapped, pulling Lucy away from the group, leaving Gray in shock. To be fair to him, it was very unusual for Natsu to turn down a fight.

When he finally dragged Lucy away to a private corner, which was actually closer to Lisanna and Mira - lucky for them, he seemed satisfied.

"How was your time in the cupboard?" Lucy asked, looking more like she did it out of politeness than genuine interest, she still had yet to smile.

"Oh" Natsu said, as it had just occurred to him that it might be important information. "Oh, yeah. Lisanna and I broke up but that's not what I want to tell you…" he was going to continue but she looked rather shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"Lisanna broke up with me cause she said she can't be with a guy who's in love with another girl" he said, smiling at the fact that he could recite it so well.

"Wait, what does that mean? 'In love with another girl'?" she asked.

"Shh, Lucy! Jus' let me say what I wanna!" he whined and she closed her mouth and nodded. "Well she kept on askin' me questions about you and then kept on sayin' stuff about love and all that...anyway, she kinda made me realise that I love you. And that I've been in love with you practically forever. I don't really know what that means for us and stuff but I wa-"

Lisanna gasped as she saw Natsu was cut off by Lucy kissing him. She laughed at the fact that Lucy had the courage to do something she never had. Suddenly all the bad feelings she had went away and she was just happy for her friends. She gave an honest laugh when Natsu started spluttering after Lucy let him go.

Then she realised something. She might have loved him when she was a little girl, it might have been her dream to date him then, but she was a different person now. She didn't love Natsu the same way any more. He was a friend. Nakama. And that was all she needed him to be. She sighed, happy with her revelation and turned away from Natsu and Lucy, who were now furiously making out after Natsu had realised that he enjoyed kissing.

Mira set and drink in front of her and gave her a wink before walking away to serve a round of drinks to Wakaba and Macao.

"I'm going home, Natsu" Lucy announced, Lisanna still listening in. "You coming?" she asked.

"I'm already home" he said. "Wherever you are is where I call home" Lisanna let out a small giggle, imagining Lucy's red face.

She stopped laughing at looked down at her drink, frowning. She was unsure what to do now. Maybe she should just spend some time on herself?

"Tough day, eh?"

Lisanna looked around and saw Bixlow giving her a large grin.

"Not really" she said, smiling.

Maybe not.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :) x**


End file.
